


Love Seeing You Like This

by han_solo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Belly Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_solo/pseuds/han_solo
Summary: You’re pregnant with your boyfriend Jason’s baby, and he thinks it’s the hottest thing ever.





	Love Seeing You Like This

You lay in your shared bed, watching TV while you waited for Jason to come home. He was out on patrol tonight. It was hot, and you couldn’t seem to get comfortable, constantly shifting around to try and find a position that was comfortable for your round belly. 

Eight months ago, you and Jason decided to skip the birth control. He wanted to fuck a baby into you. He succeeded, now eight months later, you were heavily pregnant with triplets and ordered to bedrest. You two were incredibly happy. But there was something about the way he eyed you, the way his hands lingered on your swollen stomach, you knew he wasn’t telling you something. 

The front door opened, Jason coming into the apartment and stripping off his armor. “Slow night, stopped a couple muggings, but nothing serious. How are you doing, kitten?” He asked, kicking off his shoes and laying beside you in bed. He kissed first your forehead and then your belly, holding a hand there, his thumb gently stroking it. 

“Uncomfortable, but that’s nothing new. I’m alright. Glad you’re home, love,” you told him, tilting his chin up to kiss his wonderful lips. When his eyes kept shifting downward, you decided to say something. “Jay... You keep looking at me, at my belly, like... I don’t even know. Are you upset we’re having these babies together?”

Jason looked shocked at the suggestion. “No! Not at all, I couldn’t be happier.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just...” Jason shifted a bit, biting his lip. “Something about it... Something about you being so full and round with babies I fucked into you... It’s so fucking hot, kitten,” he explained, rubbing your belly with his hand. 

You blushed a bit and smiled. “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?”

Jason smirked and instantly climbed on top of you, pinning your wrists to the bed. “Does my kitten wanna play?” He purred, kissing and nipping at your neck, eliciting whimpers from you. “I love seeing you like this... So full, pregnant, mine. It’s so fucking sexy... Mmh, I’m gonna fuck you so hard!”

“Oh! Jay,” you cried, capturing his lips with your own, fighting for dominance and quickly losing, his tongue entering your mouth. 

After a long moment he pulled away, ripping off his shirt and his pants, leaving himself in just boxers. Your own clothes were next. He stripped you bare, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin in the process. He dragged his tongue down your belly, planting kisses all along it, until he reached your heat. You gasped as his tongue roughly flicked your clit. He grabbed your legs in his strong hands, spreading them as far apart as he could, before plunging his tongue deep inside of you. 

“Jason! Fuck, yes,” you cried, gripping his hair as he fucked you with his tongue. He swirled it around, darting in and out, pulling back out, then thrusting his tongue back inside. The sensation was fantastic. Every mewl and whimper from you egged him on. His boxers grew tighter, his massive cock growing erect. One of his hands drifted to your belly, moaning and stroking it as he ate you out. That tight knot in your stomach grew. You knew you were close. 

Just as you felt yourself about to go over the edge, Jason pulled away, a smirk on his face. “Not yet kitten. Are you ready for my cock?”

“Yes, Sir, please,” you cried, squirming beneath him on the bed. Your pussy ached for him.

Jason pulled off his boxers, his erection springing free. He was already dripping with precum. He lifted your legs a bit, grabbing a pillow and sliding it under your back for support. “Are you comfortable, kitten?”

You nodded. “Ye- OH!” You cried as Jason suddenly thrust into you, holding your legs over his shoulders. He pulled back out almost all the way before thrusting back inside HARD. He was so big, it hurt, but it felt SO good. When you didn’t complain, he began fucking you hard and fast, the tip of his cock hitting your g-spot over and over. 

“Fuck- ngh- kitten, you feel so fucking tight! Fuck, your belly is moving, that’s so hot- shit!” He moaned, thrusting faster as the triplets visibly kicked within your swollen belly. You placed both hands on your stomach to feel them kicking. 

“Shit- Jason, harder! Fuck- you’re hitting my cervix, Jay!” You cried, beads of sweat dripping down your forehead. He obliged, thrusting as hard and fast as he possibly could, his cock buried deep inside you. 

“I’m not gonna last, kitten... I’m gonna cum inside your tight little pussy...” Jason breathed, letting out groans with every thrust. 

“Jay, I’m- FUCK, JAY!” You cried as the dam burst, your orgasm hitting you hard. Jason was right behind you. He thrust deep inside your pussy, cum shooting into your swollen womb. Your legs shook as your walls clenched around him and milked him for every last drop of cum. 

After you both came down from your high, Jason slowly pulled out, immediately getting some cool, damp cloths to wipe you down with. Once you were all cleaned up he climbed into bed behind you and wrapped his arms around you, a hand on your belly. 

“I’m so happy, kitten... That was amazing... Have I mentioned how much I love you?” He muttered, kissing the back of your neck. 

“You have, but you can always say it more,” you giggled. “I love you too, Jay.”


End file.
